Conquering Silence
by DrChaseIsLove
Summary: “You didn’t say anything.” Her voice cracked. He looked at her. “I didn’t think I had to.” Her eyes rose to his, and she saw what had always been there, but had never really seen the love that had been there all along.' CC Twoshot Formerly Love You I Do
1. Lies

_**Love You I Do**_

_**Will Cameron's secret desire for Chase drive her into someone else's arms? Chase/Cameron Twoshot**_

Cameron hated March. Between the constant cold, wind, rain and snow she thought it was the worst month of the year. Sitting at her desk in Princeton Plains-Borough Teaching Hospital she couldn't help but feel sad. It had rained almost every day this week, and on the days it didn't it was windy and cold. She desperately wanted the sun to come out and spring to come. She shifted in her chair and scanned the room. Chase was on his back on the couch playing with his stress ball and Foreman was sitting at the table tinkering with his pen. Their blank expressions told her that they felt the same way.

Cameron turned in her chair, got up and lazily strolled over to the coffee machine. After pouring some coffee into a mug from a convention she'd attended last month she reached for another and posed a question to the others.

"Coffee anyone?" Their heads perked up quickly and they answered at the same time.

"Yes, please."

"Absolutely." She grabbed two more mugs and shut the cabinet. The warm coffee was comforting compared to the chill from the window, but there was definitely a colder feeling coming. The bang on the glass door was distinct only to an agitated man with a cane. With a shuffle and crash House dropped his bag on the floor and hung his wet coat up. Even with a crippled leg he managed to step over the things he had dropped and walk to his desk.

"Lovely weather we're having isn't it?" Cameron nodded at his question sarcastically and rolled her eyes as she brought the mugs to her coworkers. Noticing the ignorant silence, House put on an insincere face. "I'm only really here for a minute, don't mind me."

"Don't worry, we won't." The words came from the couch where Chase was laying. Cameron smiled at him and sat down at the edge, studying his face. There was something irresistible about the Australian doctor that Cameron couldn't quite place. It could be the fact that he was undoubtedly the hottest doctor in the hospital, or that he was one of her best friends.

The thought of them together, though, was unthinkable. Chase practically had women falling at his feet, leaving little space for a friend. Cameron had given up on him ages ago, though her love for him had never really disappeared. He was one of those guys you can never stop loving, even if you try. Once he gets into your heart, you can never quite get him out.

In the midst of thinking about Chase, Cuddy angrily burst through the doors. "House, I need you now."

"Here? In front of the ducklings? Now I don't think that's very appropriate, boss." His insincere face was on again and Chase stifled a laugh. Cuddy glared at him before returning her attention to House.

"House, NOW." Her command worked. He got up with his cane and maneuvered out and down the hall, leaving the three alone. Chase craned his neck to see that House was definitely in Cuddy's office before letting out a sigh of relief and pulling himself off the couch.

"Okay since he's not here I'm going to go." Foreman gave him a confused face. "Lunch with Jen." He explained. Chase had been seeing Jen on and off for a few months. Jen was a tall blonde Neurologist from the second floor who was notorious for her short relationships. So far Chase had been her shortest and longest relationship in less than 2 ½ months. "See you guys later." He smiled, hung up his lab coat and grabbed his jacket.

Once he was gone, Cameron really had no reason to stick around, so she cleaned her mug and went to grab her phone to call her friend for lunch, but Foreman stopped her.

"Hey Cameron, do you maybe want to grab lunch or something?" His voice told her he was nervous. Lunch with Foreman wouldn't be bad, in fact, it might be fun.

"Yeah, sure. Cafeteria or out?" He paused, considering the options.

"How about out, so House can't find and bug us." The proposition seemed good enough.

"Good idea." Cameron smiled and pulled off her lab coat. "Let's go."

XOXOXOXOXO

Upon returning to her apartment that night, Cameron decided that having lunch with Foreman was her favorite part of the day. They had gone to a little café a few blocks from the hospital and had not stopped laughing the whole time. Even walking there in the rain had been fun. On the walk over Cameron had been nervous of what people would say if they started dating, but now she didn't care. Nothing they could say would bring her down. If they were meant to be, then things would work out. If not, then they could manage.

She filed some paperwork in her desk and watched a little TV before moving over to her laptop to answer her emails. Her stomach flipped when she saw there was a message from Foreman in her inbox. After taking a breath, she clicked to open it.

_Cameron,_

_I just wanted to let you know I had a really great time at lunch today, and I hope you did too. If you did, maybe we could do it again tomorrow? Message back, please. :)_

_ Have a good night,_

_Foreman_

She did have a really good time, and Cameron smiled at the thought of doing it again. She knew she didn't have to worry about it being awkward at the hospital tomorrow, because if there were two people who could be professional about something like that, it was Foreman and her. It was nice to know that she didn't have to worry about that.

A few hours later, Cameron was lying in bed, almost asleep. As her subconscious mind wandered, she thought about work. She thought about her date with Foreman and the patient that had come in that afternoon. Finally her mind got to Chase. What would Chase think? Would he care that she was with someone else? She could, of course, answer that for herself. Chase wouldn't care. He had Jen and every other girl he walked past. Her last moment of consciousness brought the most important thought though. _I love Chase. I think I've always loved him, and I'm not sure anything will ever change that. _With that she slipped into a deep sleep, forgetting all about the realization her subconscious had just made.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Cameron!" Chase called to her from down the hallway as she was heading towards the elevator. His pace quickened to catch up with her and she stopped to let him catch up. She smiled at him as they fell into step and he began to talk. "So what do you think of this kid?" He was asking what she thought of the case they received the afternoon before.

"I think it's Rickets. I mean think about it. He's clearly got a Vitamin D deficiency, and his bones are weak." Chase thought about it and nodded.

"That's definitely possible, and if it is we can treat it without a lot of trouble." Cameron agreed as they got in the elevator and Chase pushed the button. There was a minute or two of silence before he spoke again. His voice seemed quieter and more serious. "So…"

"So…?" Cameron prompted.

"So I broke up with Jen last night." Of all the things Cameron thought he might say, that didn't even make the list.

"Oh." Her mind raced, trying to find things to say. Should she comfort him? Maybe he didn't want the comfort though. What could you say to that? "Wow. I'm so sorry." He smiled at her sweet attempt to comfort him.

"Thanks. I'll be okay." Something inside Cameron wanted to know why.

"What happened?" She asked sensitively. He shrugged and paused to think.

"I don't know. Jen and I don't really click. We're too different. Sure she's great to hang out with, but I didn't think it would go anywhere." Cameron gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew that feeling. She had ended a relationship she'd had in med school for similar reasons. Finally, the elevator doors opened and they stepped into the linoleum lined, fluorescent lighted reception room.

It was chaos. Nurses were running everywhere, there was a mile long line at the pharmacy, and in the midst of it all sat a very calm House and a panic stricken Foreman. Chase and Cameron rushed to their sides, dying to know what was going on.

"What happened here? It looks like a bomb fell!" Chase questioned House.

"It's called flu season Dr. Chase." Sarcasm was dripping from the statement. When House saw Chase's confused face, he continued. "Come here little boy." He gestured at the seat next to him. "Once upon a time, there was a virus. We'll call it the flu. It was a very bad virus that struck lots of people at a time. During an outbreak many people come to the hospital to get treated. Oh and lots of people die. The end." House rolled his eyes and looked at a disgusted Chase.

"Duh, but what do you need us to do, and why are you sitting out here?" House shrugged.

"What can I say? I've always loved chaos." The ducklings exchanged looks and glanced around the room. There must be a way to help.

"I'll go find Cuddy." Cameron said bluntly and walked away.

XOXOXOXOXOX

After treating flu patients for 4 hours Cuddy relieved the ducklings for lunch. In their office, Cameron was hanging up her jacket waiting for Foreman when Chase came over to her.

"Rough morning, huh?" Cameron nodded. "How about to get away we go have some lunch. I know this nice café a few blocks from here, we can walk." Panic struck Cameron like a lead balloon. She never thought she'd have to turn down Chase for Foreman, but she had already made a commitment, and she never went back on her word. Cameron debated telling Chase why she couldn't go, but she didn't feel like answering too many questions on the subject so she decided not to tell him.

"Err, I can't. I'm meeting my friend Lily from med school for lunch near her hotel while she's in town. Sorry." She gave a sympathetic smile to top off the lie. Chase looked a bit surprised and sad, but seemed to shake it off and nod.

"I understand. My roommate from college was in town last week. But hey, maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, sure." Cameron said, feeling guilty about lying. "See you later." She waved as she grabbed her purse and left. Halfway down the hall she met Foreman, and they began the walk to the same café they had been to the previous day.

After ordering, they sat at the same table in the window and talked about some of the flu patients they'd had that day. One, Stan, was the most obnoxious man Cameron had ever met, and she enjoyed that she could vent to Foreman and not worry about being seen as shallow or judgmental. Overall, she was having a wonderful time, and almost nothing could have changed that.

Fortunately, the one thing that would have changed it went unnoticed. Chase had decided that even though he wasn't with Cameron, he would go visit it anyways. From across the street he noticed Cameron through the window, and assumed she was with Lily. It would be rude not to say hi, since he was going inside anyways. As he turned the brass knob, he could see through the window on the door who she was sitting with, and it was definitely no Lily, that is unless Lily was a black man who looked remarkably like Foreman. In a stunned, yet blind rage Chase left unnoticed and began to walk the streets around the hospital.

A sad realization hit him about five blocks from the café. He was too late. All the signs were there, but he was stupid and self absorbed and didn't notice them until it was too late. She had moved on. Even though she had someone else now though, wouldn't stop him from trying to win her back, after all, true love never ends.


	2. Silence

_**Love You I Do**_

Chapter 2 – Forgiveness

_A/N – Here's the second chapter! I have to say that I feel extremely weird writing about Cameron and Foreman since that is the least likely pairing on the whole show, but never fear; it will all be okay in the end. I absolutely LOVE getting reviews because it motivates me to get these done faster. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer- The chances of me owning House are similar to the chances of me ever becoming the Queen of England. I can only dream…_

Chase had never been too sneaky. As a child he could never get away with taking a piece of candy or a cookie from the kitchen before dinner. This time was different though. Chase had managed to avoid Cameron and Foreman as much as he could the rest of the afternoon, only seeing them with House and Cuddy in the room. He had no idea what he would say when he saw them again. He could probably ignore the whole scenario with Foreman, but it wouldn't be so easy with Cameron.

By the end of the evening, Chase had decided he would continue on as if nothing had happened. Maybe they weren't dating. Maybe it was a freaky coincidence that they happened to be in the same place and Lily had cancelled. Either way, he would act like nothing had happened until someone said something otherwise.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Cameron had yet another wonderful time with Foreman at lunch today, and after walking back to the hospital hand in hand, and a hug before entering the doors, Cameron began to wonder about Chase.

By nightfall, Cameron had seen him barely twice, and she began to wonder if something was wrong. While packing up her stuff to go home, she had decided she would go talk to him, but her plan was interrupted by an irritated Cuddy and an equally aggravated House.

"What, House, you couldn't just find a whole to throw his body in? This kid has _Rickets_, House, give it up. You're not going to find anything else." House had a look of stubborn determination on his face as he stood up with his cane.

"The kid is sick! This is more than just a bone defect. He's got a constant fever and rash all over, which none of you people saw because you were all out to lunch when he broke out!" He paused to look at Cuddy's firm face. "Fine, don't believe me. But when this kid dies, prepare to feel guilty." He began to limp out of the room when Cuddy shouted after him.

"Where are you going?!" House turned and glared at her.

"To prove you wrong."

His chilling words left the once loud room deadly silent for several moments before Cuddy spoke. "You'll all be here tonight. Keep an eye on Sam, and make sure House doesn't do anything stupid." Cameron looked down in slight disappointment and listened to her boss's heels click as she left the room.

It was no sooner was she in her door that the ducklings heard the unmistakable sound of House limping around the corner. Their eyes rose to the tired man at the door when he gave them their tasks.

"Foreman I want you to go search the kid's place. No doubt it will be dark so bring a flashlight and a cell phone to call your daddy in case you get scared." Foreman glared. "Cameron and Chase I need you to go get another MRI before Cuddy sends him in tomorrow morning to get surgery, and I need it ASAP." His eyes rolled at their blank stares. "As soon as possible." He spelled out the acronym, with still no response. "GO!" House's booming voice finally clicked, and the three doctors went their separate ways.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chase couldn't help but wish he could tell her how he felt. He knew that one of these days he would slip and say something he would regret, but he prayed that it wouldn't be too stupid.

After putting the patient in his place for the MRI, Cameron made her way to the side room where Chase was waiting.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all afternoon." Chase looked up, almost startled by her soft but commanding voice.

"Around. I've been busy with clinic duty." Cameron nodded in agreement.

"It has been a crazy day. 4 hours of flu patients and then an all-nighter. I hope we don't break any mirrors tomorrow from our lack of beauty sleep." He smiled and let out a tired laugh that complimented her melodic giggle. His next words were smuggled out of his mouth and he instantly regretted it.

"You could never break any mirrors, Allison. Not even after missing a month's worth of sleep." The words came quickly and silently, and had he not called her Allison, she probably wouldn't have noticed. His use of her first name jerked her head up sharply though, just in time to hear the rest of his kind words.

Their eyes met and though Chase tried hard not to let his feelings show, Cameron could have sworn she saw the faintest bit of hurt behind the blue. At the same time thoughts of Foreman filled their heads and all eyes fell to the floor. It was only Cameron that dared to speak and her meek words lingered in the air for several moments.

"Thank you."

The MRI then beeped signaling it was time to move the patient in, and the pair did so, carefully examining every part of Sam's body to make sure they didn't miss anything. The next hour was spent in a silence only interrupted by quick comments about the MRI and the sounds of the machine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

As soon as the patient was safely in his room, Cameron broke away from the reunited team for a quick walk to clear her head.

_You could never break any mirrors, Allison. Not even after missing a month's worth of sleep._ The words echoed in her head as the moist air hit her face. That was supposed to mean she was pretty that she didn't need beauty sleep, wasn't it?

An uneasy feeling settled over her as she once again assessed her feelings towards her two coworkers. Foreman was great. He was nice, funny and really cared about his job, but as her thoughts switched over to Chase, there was no comparing them. Chase was in a league of his own and no matter how much Cameron tried to give up and think about Foreman, there was no way he could come close. She had a sickening feeling in her stomach as she thought about her options; Hurt one friend or another and still not even be guaranteed the love of the other man.

Cameron's thoughts fell over the words House had used in solving a case once. "All in." he had said. She stopped then at a fork in the sidewalk, once again weighing her options. One walkway led to her car and the busy street while the other winded back around to the hospital entrance. Then she took a slow breath before beginning the winding path back inside. She had made up her mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Foreman had just left the office to look for Cameron when the farmiliar brunette rounded the corner in search of him. His smile was genuine which left a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach when she smiled back.

"Where'd you go?" Cameron shrugged.

"I just needed some air. Hey let's go for a walk." He looked puzzled for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay." The two doctors turned and headed toward the elevators.

It was dark outside, leaving few places to have the discussion Cameron was mentally preparing for. She made small chat as she led him around the clinic and into the currently empty pathology lab. The small chat ended leaving a resounding silence in the air, interrupted only by the shuffle of her feet and the twitching of his thumbs. Inside, Cameron wished she could disappear, or let someone else do what she was about to. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt someone's feelings, so it was almost unbearable to think about ending their unofficial relationship without a good reason. Finally Cameron spoke.

"So I wanted to talk to you." Her voice was meek and the guilt she felt seemed to ooze between her words. He nodded sadly.

"I think I know why." He did know why, though it wasn't difficult to guess, and he thought he would make it easier for her. "You don't want a relationship, do you?"

"Well, yes, but I have a good reason." He looked expectant. "Okay so I don't have a good reason." Her blue eyes pleaded for his forgiveness.

"But why, Cameron? Things would be good." She knew he deserved a good answer, so she tried her best.

"I just don't think it's fair leading you on. I don't think I could ever get really serious with you." That wasn't a lie. Cameron really _couldn't_ get serious, with him, though she wouldn't tell Foreman why.

He nodded and looked at her acceptingly. "I guess that makes sense. Just promise me, if you change your mind someday, you'll tell me." Cameron nodded, showing a small smile of relief. "Friends?" He posed.

"Friends." She confirmed before exiting the Pathology Lab with Foreman by her side.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Back in the office, the mood was changed. It was lighter, less tense, and more normal. Throughout the morning and the rest of the day Cameron and Foreman acted the same way they used to. They fought over diagnoses, got each other coffee, and argued with House. Cameron was glad things were back to normal, because out of all the coworkers she could have been stuck with, she was glad it was someone as good as him.

Chase, on the other hand, had come up with a new tactic in trying to get Cameron's attention; He would make her jealous just enough to make his move. Chase new these sorts of things never worked, but his situation seemed desperate, so he decided to give it a try.

Around four o'clock they had cracked the case, and were able to leave the patient in the care of the nurses during treatments. The ducklings were glad to be able to go back to the office and catch their breath when an even better offer came along. House was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Foreman asked as House packed his bag and grabbed his cane.

"I've got a date with my computer and Pamela Anderson. Where do you think I'm going?" Foreman wished he'd never asked.

"Yeah I've got to go too." Chase looked at House matter-of-factly and House rolled his eyes.

"You got a big date, too?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually," Cameron's ears perked up to listen. "I do." House raised his eyebrows. "Melissa, the surgeon from the fourth floor, asked me to go have coffee with her after she heard Jen and I broke up." Cameron didn't see Chase check if she was listening.

"Well it's nice to know that _some_ girls still pull the rebound card." House sat back in his seat with his legs on the desk. "Go ahead, all of you, go home." They didn't need him to say it a second time. Within seconds the ducklings had packed up and left the office, headed toward the elevators. Foreman broke off quickly sensing something was going to happen. He claimed his car was parked in the other garage before saying goodbye and walking in the opposite direction.

Inside the elevator the air was heavy with tension. Cameron spoke first, her voice showing hints of anger.

"So a date, huh?" His head turned to look and the girl he was so desperately trying to impress with a feeling of satisfaction at his work. His plan was going well.

"Oh. Yeah. Just coffee though. No big deal." Her irritated look was offset by the brown curls that cascaded over her shoulders, leaving her looking beautiful.

"Oh, yeah. No big deal," She repeated. Her mind was racing as they left the elevator and crossed the lobby. "Because it's no big deal that you're already on a date not 24 hours after a break up."

"Well she asked me and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. It's just one date, what's wrong with that?" Chase stopped faking confusion, knowing now that she was jealous and he could make his move, that is, if he could keep her there long enough to do so.

"Why don't you have a backbone, Chase? Why can't you say no? God, Chase. And what's wrong with her, that she would take advantage of you like that?" She was rambling, and as soon as she realized it and stopped herself she shook her head and pushed open the glass doors.

"What?" Chase quickly followed her out of the hospital and onto the street, her petite frame outlined in the dim light of dusk.

"Nothing." She tried to dismiss him with a failed attempt at nonchalance, but her pleading eyes intrigued him further.

"It's not nothing, Cameron. What's wrong?" Her eyes were ready to burst with tears, but her mind was begging them to hold back.

"It's just…" Cameron's mind was screaming now, telling her to keep her mouth shut. Chase's exterior seemed comfortable though, as he put one hand on her upper arm and the other on her shoulder in gentle determination, as if to tell her she could trust him. His piercing blue eyes and irresistible accent eventually led to her docile response, and she gave in. "I don't know. I thought that when you broke up with Jen, that maybe…" she paused, her usually confident and professional voice became meek. "That maybe you did it because of me."

Chase didn't speak as he looked in her eyes. Never had he seen her so vulnerable before, bringing thousands of thoughts into his head in a rampage of mixed confusion and passion.

After a few moments of silence Cameron lost control, letting a tear slide down her cheek as she closed her eyes. The drop on his hand snapped Chase out of his trance to find her scared and pulling away from his hands, but he wouldn't have it. His grip tightened and Cameron opened her eyes.

"You didn't say anything." Her voice cracked and she looked down. Placing his arms around her he lowered his voice.

"I didn't think I had to." Her eyes rose to his, and she saw what had always been there, but she had never really seen; the love that had been there all along. With a swift move of his head Chase's lips brushed across hers, bringing a passion and individuality that spoke for itself.

After a moment they pulled away and Cameron smiled before taking his hand in hers to go back inside. They could conquer all the silence in the world as long as they were together.

A/N- So I do realize that the title has nothing to do with it (I think I was tired when I started it and just needed to put something down). Anyways I hope you guys liked because despite the amount of time it took me to write it I had a lot of fun. So review and tell your friends because reviews make me write more

PS. I'm just starting a new CC fanfic, so look out!


End file.
